Psssh, Nothing Personal, Blorf
'''Psssh, Nothing Personal, Blorf '''is an entrant in Gnaw 3. Tournament Standings Gnaw 3 # Has not yet fought against Arthur Sitting On A Big Chair, but will surely destroy him without even using 10% of his power. History * Was entered into Gnaw 3. Lore Kyle was born on a Halloween which took place on Friday the 13th, during a thunderstorm (that rained blood instead of water) that killed both of his parents. Because of this, Satan, his true father, formally recognized Kyle, brought him to hell so that he may raise his son, and gave him a new name: Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master. Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master, having been raised in hell, had a hard childhood. Every morning, he would be awoken by his master, Baphomet, and would train with the katana for 4 hours, and then train in the magical arts for another 4 hours. In order to awaken his demonic power, he was constantly tortured by Baphomet. However, Baphomet also fear Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master's power, and so he plotted to kill him, but Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master was such a prodigy that he simply teleported behind his master and cleaved him in two with his katana. After this he met his girlfriend: Blorfina D'arknyss Skullfyre (Blorf for short), be she was quickly kidnapped by Satan, who was worried that if Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master was happy, he would leave hell. Because of this, Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master decided to kill Satan, but Satan had possessed Blorfina D'arknyss Skullfyre in an attempt to save himself from Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master's wrath. However Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master knew that showing mercy to his father would make him seem week and beheaded his girlfriend, but not before saying, "Psssh... Nothing personal... Blorf..." just before killing his father satan uttered the words "Cursed Wirds" forever cursing Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master to carry the "frangitur inferno" (a piece of hell) inside him. As a result of carrying it Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master would randomly fall into a berserker state in which he would kill everyone around him and be like, completely unstoppable; cursing him to remain alone forever so as not to hurt those precious to him. Now an outcast from hell for killing Satan, Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master traveled to New Blorf City using the words he uttered before killing his father as his new name. Soon after arriving on earth Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master was attacked by an army of angles, he kicked their asses pretty easily, but still found himself wondering why he was attacked in the first place. Upon investigation he found that God had declared war on him for leaving hell, and for breaking the balance of the universe by killing Satan. Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master decided to send God a message of his own, before letting one of his angles go he told him to tell god that if his war caused trouble for the people of earth he'd personally break into heaven to kill him. God knew that he couldn't defeat Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master, so he came up with a plan to trick him into killing himself. He resurrected Blorf's (not OG blorf) body from hell and sent it to find Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master, with orders to kill him. Although Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master knew it was a trick, when he saw blorf's face, for .00001 second he let his guard down, allowing blorf's body to stab him in the chest, leaving a large scar that would prevent him from exposing his 9 pack abs in the future. Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master didn't want to have to kill Blorf again, but he realized that her soul was gone forever and that it had to be done, so he quickly slit her throat. Upon death blorf's body squeezed out the phrase "I'm sorry Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master" to which he replied "Psssh... Nothing personal... Blorf..." and wandered off into the night. Trivia * You can add to the story of Blood Skull Blade Thunder Master, provided that it is edgy enough. Category:13 Stats Category:16 Stats Category:20 Stats Category:One Ability Category:Gnaw Tournaments Category:Vermin